supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Mario
Para ver su aparición en los videojuegos, véase Mario (SSB), Mario (SSBM) y Mario (SSBB). Mario (マリオ Mario en japonés) es un personaje de Nintendo, creado por Shigeru Miyamoto, que es la mascota de Nintendo y personaje de videojuegos más conocido en el mundo. Mario es el personaje principal de los videojuegos del mismo nombre, en donde debe rescatar a Peach de las garras de Bowser. Mario ha aparecido en todos los [[Super Smash Bros. (serie)|juegos de Super Smash Bros]], siendo siempre considerado como el personaje más balanceado. Perfil Originalmente, Mario era solamente un carpintero llamado Jumpman en Donkey Kong, donde debía salvar a su "novia" Pauline de Donkey Kong. El diseño de él se creo por las limitaciones del sistema, por lo que en vez de pelo se le agregó un sombrero, sus guantes eran blancos para que fuera más fácil identificar sus movimientos, entre otras cosas. Posteriormente, estas características fueron usadas en el juego [[Mario Bros. (juego)|''Mario Bros.]], donde además pasó a ser un fontanero junto a su hermano Luigi (el cual era igual a Mario salvo en los colores). Sin embargo, el éxito del personaje no se vio reflejado hasta ''Super Mario Bros. para Famicom (NES en América), donde el personaje tenía que pasar por niveles llenos de enemigos y llegar hasta al castillo de Bowser para rescatar a la Princesa Peach (Toadstool). En Super Smash Bros. right Mario apareció por primera vez en un juego de peleas como luchador en Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 64, siendo uno de los 8 personajes iniciales. Al igual que en otros juegos donde apareció antes, Mario era el personaje más balanceado del juego, teniendo una velocidad regular y ataques relativamente poderosos, por lo que era perfecto para iniciar en el juego. Sus movimientos especiales estaban basados en varios de sus juegos, como la bola de fuego o el Súper Salto Puñetazo, ambos basados de Super Mario Bros. Mario esta en la 5ta posición de la tier list de este juego. Perfil de Mario (en inglés) :Mario :Although best known as the mustachioed plumber who battles the turtle Tribe with his distinct jumping action, this internationally-famous hero has also acted as a referee, a driver, and even a doctor! He's been linked to Princess Peach of Mushroom Kingdom for years, but to this day their true relationship remains a mystery. :Works: :*''Super Mario Bros.'' (NES), :*''Super Mario Kart'' (SNES), :*''Mario Kart 64'' (Nintendo 64) En Super Smash Bros. Melee 200px|right Vuelve a aparecer en la secuela como un personaje inicial, volviendo a ser el personaje balanceado del juego, siendo también beneficiado con los cambios de Melee. Mario estrena como nuevo movimiento especial lateral su capa, la cual permite reflectar proyectiles y para confundir al oponente, siendo también útil para volver al escenario. En el lado competitivo, puede fácilmente combatir de forma igualitaria a personajes de alto niveles, aunque falla en el aspecto de rematar de forma definitiva, quedando en la posición número 13. Cabe destacar que otro personaje del mismo juego, Dr. Mario es un clon del mismo. Descripción del trofeo (en inglés) :Known worldwide as Mr. Nintendo, Mario uses his incredible jumping ability to thwart the evil Bowser time after time. While he's best known as a hero, Mario has played many roles, including racer, doctor, golfer, and villain. His tastes have changed over 20 years of gaming; he long ago swapped the colors of his shirt and overalls. :*''Donkey Kong'', Arcade 1981 En Super Smash Bros. Brawl 200px|right Como era de esperar, Mario aparece en Brawl como uno de los personajes iniciales del juego, siendo como ya es tradición uno de los personajes más balanceados. Su diseño a cambiado notablemente, teniendo mejores texturas en su traje, además del diseño de sus bolas de fuego. Conserva la mayoría de sus ataques de anteriores entregas, a excepción de su tornado Mario, el cual pasa a ser su ataque aéreo hacia abajo y siendo reemplazado por el ACUAC. Como todos los personajes de Brawl, el estrena su Smash Final Mario Final, una onda de calor que va de forma horizontal. Sin embargo, Mario baja notablemente en la tier list con respecto a entregas anteriores, quedando en la posición número 31. Descripción del trofeo (en inglés) right|90px : A familiar overall-clad figure who is Nintendo's flagship character. His courage and jumping ability have seen him through countless adventures. He's a multi-talented plumber with the knowledge of a physician, a top-notch golfer, and a veteran tennis umpire. Is his jumping prowess a boon from his girder-climbing days? :*''Donkey Kong'' (1981) :*''Super Mario Bros.'' (1985) Enlace Interwiki *Mario en Super Mario Wiki. Véase también Categoría:Veteranos